To a person or wearer of footwear such as a shoe, boot, sneaker or other footwear article, it is commonly preferred that the footwear be comfortable and appealing. Typically, this is not a problem to a wearer of flat bottom shoes—most people can find an article of footwear that is at least comfortable and appealing to the person wearing the footwear. Unfortunately, as the footwear becomes more appealing or dressier—for example, the heel of the footwear increasing in elevation as in womens' high heel footwear, the comfort often declines drastically. Time and time again, high heel shoes fail to provide comfort to the wearer; additionally failing to provide other important factors such as even distribution of pressure of the wearer's foot and supporting the same while ensuring the foot stays odorless, fresh and dry.
Accordingly, needs exist for footwear having improved insole systems, and in particular for womens' high heeled shoes that provide comfort and stability for the wearer. It is to the provision of a high heel shoe or other article of footwear meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.